How Arrow should have gone
by Taw2541
Summary: This is a rewrite of Arrow, with minor and major changes in some seasons and complete revisions in other seasons.
1. Chapter 1

Season 2

In this version Slade and Shado are lovers instead of her and Oliver, eventually Oliver is forced to make a choice between saving Shado and Sara and several of the prisoners on the AMAZO. Choosing to save the lives of the many instead of the one he cared about, Slade blames Oliver. **(I always found Slade's reason for vengeance to be weak and so did Manu Bennet)**

Oliver and Sara do not enter a relationship, them hooking up again was a mistake considering what them being together did to their families in the first place. As Oliver believes that vigilantes can't have relationships and he is slowly falling for Felicity at that point in time.

Additionally. Laurel and Sara's reconciliation is different as I disliked how Laurel was the one apologizing given everything Sara put her and their family through. Instead, Laurel explains to Sara all the events that happened to her since her apparent death. She tells Sara that for years she dealt with any grief or mishap like it didn't affect her but eventually couldn't do that anymore once Tommy died, so she instead started blaming others like the Arrow, Oliver, and eventually Sara. Laurel then mentions that she realizes that she has been unknowing blaming Sara for years, but Laurel tells Sara she is not at fault for her recent decisions as of late. She also tells Sara that as much as she has hated her and blamed her, she has loved and missed her more.

Additionally, I have also always felt that Laurel was never an alcoholic but suffering from major depression and goes to therapy for treatment.

Season 3 **(In retrospect, 3 wasn't as bad 4 or 6 it just could have been better)**

Sara's murder in the premiere, later causes Laurel to scream triggering her Canary Cry powers; revealing that Laurel was in Central City that night the particle accelerator exploded visiting her mother.

Additionally, Laurel having been kidnapped several times causes her to train even further in Boxing and Mix Martial Arts with Ted Grant during the several months between season 2 and 3, even taking a lover in the gym on the side for a little sub romance part.

Because of her powers, Oliver is less of dick and a hypocrite to her and is the one to encourage her to be the Black Canary instead of Felicity. Telling her that she is more of a hero than he or Sara ever will be and that she has a light in her that they don't possess which is why she was chosen to have these powers.

Showing more training sequences for Laurel, Roy, and Thea.

Less focus on Olicity.

More focus on Ra's al Ghul as an antagonist

Season 4

Oliver's son William is conceived in 2005 before he and Laurel became a couple, as it will give Oliver and Laurel less drama and it will fit the actor and character's age better.

Oliver's duel against Malcolm for the League should have been longer and more difficult given Malcolm's skill.

Quentin is the main character that is killed by Darhk, as he dies during the prison riot begging Darhk to kill him instead of Laurel as he can't bear losing a daughter again. During his final scene, he acknowledges Laurel for all that she has done for him admitting that even though he loves her and Sara equally; Laurel is the one he most proud of for always being there for him like she is always there for the people she loves. Likewise, he has final words with Oliver, acknowledging him as the closest thing he has to a son.

I really dislike Oliver learning magic to defeat Darhk, instead he and the team review everything they have learned about Darhk. Eventually they question why Darhk never faced Ra's al Ghul directly despite his power. They conclude, that the Lazarus Pit has something in it that makes others who have used the Pit for years or have been resurrected by the pit immune to Darhk's magic as it causes a mystical backfire when he uses his powers on them. This is particularly advantageous for Oliver and Laurel has they take the blood from their sisters **(Thea's before she was cured by the Lotus)** to combat Darhk by injecting in themselves.

During Thea's rescue operation, Laurel confronts Malcolm and after hitting him with her Canary Cry severely beats him. She tells him how much she hates him for getting the people she loves killed but most of all she is sick and tired of him justifying his selfish actions for protecting Thea. She makes it perfectly clear that if they survive Genesis, if she ever catches him in Star City or even catches a whiff of actions endangering her friends, she will hunt him down and shatter his skull from the inside with her powers. **(Seriously, Oliver should have had this conversation long ago.)**

In the final battle, all of Team Arrow battles Darhk and are partially immune to his powers thanks to Sara and Thea's Blood. Over the course of the battle the team slowly weakens Darhk, during the battle Darhk uses a spell to suppress Laurel's Canary Cry which leaves her unable to use it any further. Eventually, Laurel manages to kill Darhk in self-defense with one of Oliver's arrows.

In the end all the members of the team leave, except Oliver whose back to protect the city by himself. Felicity leaves to look after her mother whose heart broken after Quentin's death. Laurel leaves to travel the world because even after Darhk's death, she still can't use her powers, so she leaves to retrain herself to become a fighter as good as Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, and John.

Season 5

6 months later, Oliver continues protecting the city on his own, until Laurel comes back to visit now a highly skilled fighter with her skills impressing Oliver. She eventually returns to the team as a full time Black Canary, thinking the city needs her more as a vigilante than as a lawyer. She is also given a new Black Canary costume and a tonfa that can become a bo-staff.

Quentin's final words are revealed to Oliver, telling him to move forward in his life **(the main theme of Season 5)** so that he can become the man he always wanted to be and that when he becomes that man he will find his way back to Laurel, as Quentin believes for the first time that the two of them are meant to be.

John's stent in prison is much longer as instead breaking him out of prison, Oliver meets with him to tell John to not waste his life in prison. However, Barry does temporary break John out of prison for the Invasion crossover.

For a Legends Episode: Laurel wanting to spend time with Sara, meets up with the Legends to deal with an aberration in 9th century Norway. There they meet the Viking Prince Jon, and he and Laurel become lovers **(Happened in the comics)**. During the episode Laurel and Sara come into verbal and even briefly physical conflict over their father's death but quickly patch things up.

Gradually over the course of the first arc, Oliver and Laurel's feelings for each other resurface especially after Laurel becomes troubled by Vigilante's actions after he brings up the needless deaths of many citizens including Quentin Lance who he mentions. Laurel and Oliver eventually kiss but later Laurel dismisses it as they were comforting in each other acknowledging that they don't work like that.

After the Invasion Crossover, Oliver now realizing that he's still in love with Laurel after being put in the Dominator's virtual reality tries to tell her. Eventually, after Oliver is tricked to kill Detective Malone by Prometheus; Oliver goes to see Laurel where he confesses to Laurel that he loves her, that they were getting married in the Dominator's reality, and that her very memory kept him alive during his five years in hell. Although hesitant, Laurel reveals to Oliver that she kept the photo she gave to him before he got on the Gambit, she also acknowledges that maybe the reason they haven't been able to move forward in their lives is because they have been doing it alone and maybe the people they are now can make their relationship work. This leads the two to passionately make love, while they are both unknowingly being watched by Prometheus.

Laurel finds herself unable to help John get out prison as his lawyer, due to Prometheus manipulation of the state department causing them to temporary suspend Laurel's legal license pending investigation. This causes Oliver to go ask Adrian for help with getting John out of prison, especially when John is placed in solitary confinement.

Instead of Black Siren, Prometheus releases Rainbow Raider **(the guy who made Oliver and Barry fight in Flash vs Arrow)**, Raider causes rage induced riots and eventually affects Laurel; which cause her and Oliver to physically fight with Laurel bringing up all the pain he has caused her and her family. Eventually after defeating Rainbow Raider, Oliver and Laurel talk were Laurel assures him that while she has forgiven him for the pain he has caused her it does not mean she will ever forget it or be anger about it sometimes but that's for her to deal with and that she wouldn't still love him if she couldn't forgive him.

Laurel's time away from Star City is revealed, as she was secretly being trained by Talia al Ghul but only knows her as Miranda Tate **(Dark Knight Rises ref)**. Talia has still been training Laurel since she returned to Star City by sending highly skilled fighters to fight her to increase her experience. Eventually Laurel comes face-to-face against Onyx Adams, a former CIA agent and combat specialist, looking for revenge against the Yazuka in Star City after one of them missed up her mission and ended her career. Laurel and Onyx fight, but Onyx defeats her, then Laurel faces her again and after a long and bloody battle Laurel comes out on top. Eventually Laurel begins showing signs of her powers returning and uses her Canary Cry to take down the Yazuka allowing her and Team Arrow to escape.

After calling John Constantine, Laurel learns that because Darhk was so powerful when he used his spell on her the effect took longer for her powers to return even with his death. Talia congratulates Laurel and offers her to travel with her to continue her training and to secretly save her from Prometheus's wrath. However, Laurel declines citing she needs to move forward and is rebuilding her life after her father's death.

After Oliver is tortured by Adrian, John and Laurel help Oliver breakthrough his trauma stating that his best friend and the woman he loves know him better than any psychopath ever could. Oliver also breaks down crying in front of Laurel, worried that know he'll always wonder if what he learned about himself is true.**(I always thought that Oliver should have broken down in front of someone to show how really messed up chase affected him)**

After Felicity breaks Cayden James out of prison. Oliver decides to leave Felicity be, but Laurel has problem with that considering she practically betrayed the team. Wondering if Oliver is still in love with Felicity, Laurel sadly leaves him afterwards he and Felicity are trapped in the Arrowcave. Eventually, Oliver apologizes to Laurel where tells he's sorry for how he was treating Felicity citing that does not want to lose her in his life, but he is not in love her anymore stating that in spite of all her great qualities Felicity does not have it in her to forgive someone when they make a mistake **(which I've noticed in the Olicity Relationship and 1 of the reasons I dislike it)**. Oliver also reassures Laurel that she is the love of his life as in the Dominator reality he could have been with anyone, but his heart chose her like it always would.

Laurel fights Adrian evenly, but then Oliver faces him in the staircase. During Oliver's birthday, Oliver ask Laurel to move in with him which she agrees despite being a little reluctant.

As Felicity, John, and Laurel leave the city they are ambushed by Talia who reveals her true identity to Laurel. During the final show down on Lian Yu, Laurel and Nyssa face off against Talia together. Talia proves able to fight and gain advantage against both her student and half-sister, until Laurel knocks her out with her Canary Cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Season 6

The Fallout of Lian Yu's explosion has more consequences than just Samantha's death. Laurel survives the Lian Yu explosion but finds Nyssa dead she then goes looking for Talia but does not find, as she goes to retrieve Nyssa's body, she is then found missing. John loses a leg instead of just receiving extensive nerve damage. Evelyn is confirmed dead. Felicity is comatose and not Thea, who begins helping Oliver raise William.

Oliver and Laurel put their plans to move in together on hold because of William, eventually they move in together. Oliver does not quit being the Green Arrow despite William's concerns and his struggle is finding balance between being a dad/hero/mayor.

Felicity is eventually brought out of her coma but faces the consequences of actions releasing Cayden James who begins attacking ARGUS for revenge against his unlawful confinement. Additionally, he is not the leader of the criminal cabal or seeking revenge against Oliver.

Vigilante's identity is Police Captain Frank Pike, who after years of watching his men die in the streets decided to become a vigilante. Laurel eventually discovers this and shares it with the team but they ultimately decide to bring down Pike the legal way because they don't want another major release of criminals when Pike is exposed like with Chase.

Ricardo Diaz in this version is different, instead being a drug lord, he is the leader of Star City's underground fighting circuit. Diaz has an extensive martial arts background winning numerous tournaments and popular competitions, the only reason he is not a pro is because of his extensive criminal history and being the tied to several unsolved murders. **(His extensive criminal record and martial arts background will be a better explanation for his skills later.)**. Laurel now District Attorney, wants to make changes by going after Diaz as he is using his fighting circuit as a recruitment center. Wanting to feel useful since losing his leg, Diggle goes undercover in the fighting circuit and beats the recruits, as the top contender gets to face Diaz who is his league's undisputed champion. Diggle faces Diaz and is defeated by him, forcing Diaz to go underground after the Team and SCPD comes after him.

The leader of the cabal is FBI Agent Samandra Watson, who is willing to extreme lengths to prove Oliver is the Green Arrow and have arrested for his crimes. Choices to illegally work with the following criminals: Anatoly Knyazev, Cayden James, China White, and Frank Pike. Promising them pardons and revenge if they help her against Oliver.

In Crisis on Earth X events play pretty much the same but slightly different. Oliver asks Laurel to marry him, but rather than make scene like Felicity she turns him down privately and explains that she has just realized that she is secretly afraid that Oliver will break her heart again; knowing this she cannot marry him because she doesn't want to get hurt again. Oliver eventually accepts this and tells Laurel that after everything he has put her through, he can't blame her for how she feels. Instead, Oliver tells her that when she feels she can fully trust him that he'll still be ready to marry her.

There are changes to the New Reichsmen Villains as well as some new additions.

**Oliver Queen/Der Pfiel (German for The Arrow)**, is a general and leader of the New Reichsmen whose ambition wants him to be the next Fuhrer. Like, the original version he is the lover of Kara's Earth X doppelganger but is not in love with her although he does care about her and sees her as an invaluable asset to the army. This version develops an romantic obsession with Laurel, as his Laurel who he was completely faithful too and in love with, died years ago. Ultimately, he is killed by Oliver to save Laurel's life.

**Kara Zor-El/Ubermachen (German for Overgirl)**, virtually the same as in the show although maybe more powerful because of the excess solar radiation even though it is killing her

**Nate Heywood/Eisenhardt (German for Iron Heart)**, this version's grandfather became a traitor during WW2 and helped the Reich as such his family became like royalty.

**Todessturm (German for Deathstorm)**, before his death, Hitler believed Project FIRESTORM could give eternal life and Martin Stein was the chief scientist forced to work him. After the Hitler's death during the project, Stein and Hitler became a fiery corpse-like being. Todessturm has all the Firestorm abilities in addition to his physiology causing not to age, require sustenance, or feel physical sensations at all. Todessturm has a different personality than either Stein or Hitler, and considers himself a new being entirely

Eobard Thawne is part of the New Reich his role is the same, after he killed the Earth X Barry Allen.

Goal: Instead of just being there for Supergirl to cure Overgirl, the Reich are there for all their doppelgangers. Todessturm has developed a new version of the Firestorm merging process: which allows doppelgangers of other earths to become one being with the merged individual having powers, physical attributes, and knowledge of both counterparts in addition to the process being permanent. However, Todessturm needs E1 Stein and Jax as their physiology has missing pieces to perfect the process. **(This plan would not only allow Overgirl to survive but it would make the Reich's members stronger.**

After Stein's funeral instead of a **certain someone** suggesting they get married with Barry and Iris, Laurel suggest Barry and Iris marry in Star City were Oliver as mayor can officiate which they do. After Barry and Iris leave for their honeymoon, Laurel then proposes to Oliver as she realizes that life is short and as scared as she is about getting hurt again, she is more scared I never trying to spend her life with him; Oliver accepts and the two become engaged.

The Idea of Team Arrow being broken apart by its enemies was not a bad idea but have it be gradual and more natural than what happen in season 6. Slowly the team falls apart because of the cabal and Oliver's decisions. First Felicity is fired because the cabal is framing her, and her decisions of last season made her less trustful. Then Rene leaves after Watson threatens to take Zoe away, Curtis leaves because he feels being a vigilante cost him his life, and Diggle leaves because he hasn't always agreed to Oliver's decisions and should have question them more, if he had he might still have his leg.

Eventually the Cabal is taken down and Pike and Sampson are causalities. Like before, Ricardo Diaz kills Watson, revealing the he was keeping tabs on her actions from China White who works for him. He also released Oliver's doctored photo to the media, bribed or blackmailed the city's police and officials, and killed Watson's son to get her and the FBI to investigate Oliver so that he could take over Star City without being seen.

After the fall of the Cabal, Felicity is convinced to work with Cayden James as all of his actions have been mostly non violent. Eventually, Felicity comes to her senses and takes James down with the help of Curtis and Rene. However, afterwards, Felicity suffers a crisis of faith as her time with James made her realize how arrogant she really is **(seriously she has even stated she always thinks she's right)** causing to seriously question whether or not she is a good person especially after blowing up Havenrock **(they never really explored this)**.

Roy is rescued a lot sooner from Diaz, and he bonds again with the team. Oliver, Laurel, and Thea meet Diaz but eventually he escapes but not before fighting Oliver one on one and proves to be a match for him, however, as Oliver then starts to overwhelm Diaz; the later escapes.

Nyssa is revealed to be alive as Talia took her body after Lian Yu's explosion and resurrected her with her own personal Lazarus Pit, but she also brainwashed her by repeatedly killing her and bringing her back to life turning into a obediently loyal, lacking a sense of self, and even more ruthless killer. Talia and Nyssa have been hunting down and killing the Thanatos Guild that Malcolm established, but not before delivering Malcolm's last will which contains the locations of multiple Lazarus Pits to Thea. Laurel and Oliver fight Nyssa and Talia, with Laurel trying in vein to bring Nyssa to her senses. Eventually, Talia escapes and Nyssa is captured and put in an ARGUS facility to help her regain herself. Afterwards, Thea and Roy leave to destroy the remaining Lazarus Pits so what happened to Nyssa never happens to another person and to keep them out of Talia's hands.

After recruiting Anatoly's aid and forcing Oliver out of office, Diaz attempts to join the Quadrant. Ricardo's backstory is the same as he was raised in a church and tortured by Jessie who beat him, burned him, stole his food, and treated him like he was a worthless nobody. However, Jessie was also a child drug dealer when he was about to be busted he put all evidence on Ricardo and Diaz went to juvie for a crime he did not commit (**This was the writer's original plan for Diaz to be a wrongfully convicted felon who became a monster because of our justice system, but they later changed it for some reason)**. While in juvie Diaz joined the Scorpions for protection and who taught to him to fight, thus starting his development to become a master martial artist. After getting out of juvie, Diaz confronted Jessie and beat him in a fight then burned him alive when they were both kids. Diaz admits to Anatoly that he is no different from everybody else as everyone has something to prove whether they admit or not, as that he wants to prove to everyone including himself that isn't a nobody or a loser by becoming someone powerful and important. Diaz has also been obsessively studying various video footage of Oliver fighting as the Arrow or as the Green Arrow, to know how he fights in order to defeat him should he face him again in rematch.

Diaz puts Oliver on trial, where Laurel defends him **(Note: it is not illegal for a significant other to defend their spouse, it is just considered ill advised)**. The trial goes poorly and during a recess, Diaz goes to see Oliver. He explains that taking down Oliver is not personal but strictly business, as do to his upbringing in a Church, Diaz came to respect martyrs and if he just kills Oliver outright then that's what he will become. Diaz states that the only way to prevent someone from becoming an martyr is to make them so hated that people will be glad when their dead which is why Diaz exposed Oliver's identity, divided his team, kicked him out of office, and brought up his trial to remind people of all the questionable and criminal acts Oliver has committed; afterwards when he dies in prison surrounded by the criminals he put in there then no one will fight in his name. **(Considering what a psycho Diaz is, we never got an explanation as to why he did not just kill Oliver and everyone, but this seems to be the reason to me).** Oliver is eventually sent to prison as Diaz reveals that he has the judge, the leading prosecutor, and more than half the jury under his payroll; leading him to end the trial immediately while continuing to deny he is the Green Arrow but not before making peace with the Team and saying goodbye to William and Laurel.

As Laurel works to get Oliver out of prison, she struggles to take to care of William especially when legal issues involving his custody come into play because she and Oliver have not gotten married yet. Meanwhile, Felicity is approached by Alena who informs her that HELIX is falling apart and the remaining members are considering her for leadership. Felicity is unsure of this, because of her choices as of late but after talking to Diggle he reminds her of all the good choices she has made. Felicity eventually accepts the position but asks Alena and later Laurel, that if they ever feel she is stepping over the line that they stop her.

Oliver's time in prison is similar to Season 7, minus the fact that he has to throw a lot of fights to continue to maintain that he is not the Green Arrow. Eventually, Christopher Chance, is sent to prison as a prisoner by John Diggle to back Oliver up.

Realizing that Oliver's team will not abandon him, Diaz decides to have them and their loved ones killed. The team escapes but their bunker is destroy, with the team relocating to the emergency bunker Oliver made and that went to during his mother's funeral, for hiding. Eventually they get in touch with Anatoly to convince him to help them against Diaz, who is disgusted by Diaz choosing to kill innocent children; Diaz justifies his actions saying the one day, William might grow up to want revenge against him for killing his father. **(Sick but there is a logic behind it)** Anatoly meets Laurel and John, and gives them a flash drive containing proof that Diaz rigged Oliver's trial. However, Diaz already suspecting Anatoly's betrayal attacks them, Anatoly decides to sacrifice himself to allow Laurel and John to escape but not before asking them to apologize to Oliver for him. They escape and Diaz brutally kills Anatoly, knowing that he still needs Oliver to die in prison, Diaz goes to Slabside to personally kill Oliver himself.

Diaz storms Slabside with his men and causes a massive prison riot, Oliver and Chance are constantly on the run trying to stay alive. The Team gets word of the riot and goes to rescue Oliver and Chance. Diaz eventually brings Oliver to him and is about to kill him but decides against killing an unarmed man. Instead he and Oliver fight one-on-one, the two fight evenly but Oliver gains advantage and is about to break Diaz's neck but knowing that's a signature move for Oliver, Diaz escape the hold and ground & pounds Oliver until he is barely conscious. **(Diaz would have been a better antagonist if he actually defeated Oliver in a fight and he bested him because of his own lifetime of training, extensively studying Oliver's moves, and slowly weakening him emotional and physically throughout the season)**** (Oliver initially defeats the big bad after being defeated by them early in the season but this would be nice twist if the big bad rose to defeat Oliver instead)** Diaz starts to stab Oliver in the chest with Oliver barely holding the knife off from puncturing his heart, until Laurel arrives hits Diaz and his men with her Canary Cry; Laurel and Rene then take Oliver and Chance to escape prison.

As Oliver recovers in the cave, Felicity uploads the Anatoly's flash drive to the media proving Oliver's innocence to the public; this also helps Oliver because now that he has been tried for all his actions as the Arrow and the Green Arrow he can no longer tried again due to double jeopardy. Oliver wakes up and talks to William, who tells him that what matters the most is for them to stay together as a family. Knowing that Diaz is to powerful now that he controls all of Star City and is backed by the Quadrant, Oliver decides the best course of action is for the team to leave Star City to keep themselves and their loved ones safe while they begin working on breaking down Diaz's criminal network. Before that Oliver and Laurel decide to marry in private ceremony with the Team and Lyla attending as Diggle officiates the wedding. Oliver, Laurel, and William leave Star City together, Rene and Zoe go with John and Lyla at secure ARGUS locations, and Curtis and Felicity go underground using HELIX and their resources.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 7 **(This will be Arrow's final season in my story)**

7 months have past since Team Arrow ran from Star City. Oliver, Laurel, and William are hiding in a cabin the woods. Felicity and Curtis are with HELIX cataloging all of Diaz's resources. Diggle, Rene, and Lyla are at ARGUS training recruits. Meanwhile, Diaz continues to run Star City but is now looking to take control over the Quadrant itself, eventually Diaz manages to gain every ounce of information about the Quadrant's personal lives and is able to threaten/blackmail them into giving him leadership. Eventually, Diaz gets word on Oliver's location and sends his men after him, after Oliver and Laurel save themselves they receive message from Diggle that they are finally to return home. Oliver as the Green Arrow, attacks Diaz in his own private home; laying down his bow, Oliver and Diaz fight with Oliver managing to defeat Diaz in combat this time. Taking his bow, Oliver then escapes after grappling to the next building. **(Season 1 ref)** The next morning, footage of Diaz and Oliver fighting is leaked to Star City's media revealing the Oliver's bow had a hidden camera on it; where it is shown that Felicity and Curtis edited the footage of the fight to make it look like the Green Arrow easily defeated Diaz. Publicly humiliated, Diaz is stunned when he learns that Team has turned themselves into ARGUS protective custody. **(These guys are clean, Felicity made sure of it)**

It is revealed that the Team is actually operating in the field and the team in custody are disguised assets of Christopher Chance, with the being publicly watched by the media and gradually those who believe that Oliver or his closest associates are vigilantes will once again have reasonable doubt. Meanwhile, after being publicly humiliated by the doctored footage is becoming obsessive and erratic do to losing his. His erratic behavior becomes even greater, as ARGUS agents begin taking down and arresting all of Diaz's and the Quadrant's criminal associates due to HELIX locating them under Felicity's instructions. Becoming increasingly desperate, Diaz hires the Quadrant's top assassin, Honor Guest/The Silencer, to steal an experimental ARGUS serum based off Mirakuru that allows for temporary enhanced strength. **(The Silencer is a great villain for the Black Canary, this version is mentioned to be metahuman who was performing a hit in Central City the night of the particle accelerator explosion)**

Diaz begins putting pressure on the City forcing Team Arrow to face Diaz and his men directly. Oliver and Laurel face a strength enhanced Diaz, and they are nearly defeated by him but manage to turn the table. John, Rene, and Curtis manages to take down the Silencer. As Diaz begins taunting both Oliver and Laurel, he is suddenly killed by a mysterious archer dressed like the Green Arrow in front of them. **(I did liked the idea of the former main antagonist being killed by the current main antagonist)** With Diaz now dead and his criminal enterprise virtually destroyed, Star City is now free and Team Arrow resume their lives. Oliver takes over running the charity organizations that he established as mayor, Laurel manages to get her job back as the District Attorney, Diggle goes to being a full ARGUS agent and offers Curtis a job, Rene becomes a self-defense instructor, Felicity continues working for HELIX, and William and Zoe go back to school.

However, the Team and the police must now investigate the new Green Arrow who killed Team soon discovers a new vigilante operating in Star City, one that has connection to Laurel. After fighting this vigilante, Laurel then comes to realize she fights very similar to her Boxing and MMA coach, Ted Grant. The team soon learns that the young woman is Yolanda Montez, Ted's daughter and that she trying to find his killer as he was murdered several months ago after he moved away from Star City. Laurel wanting honor Ted, reveals her identity to Yolanda and begins training her as her student while also promising to help find Ted's killer. Yolanda eventually becomes the new Wildcat, and joins Team Arrow. **(Laurel having a student of her own would help her personal growth as a character, plus by now she's been a vigilante for 4 years) (Note: Yolanda is Ted's goddaughter in the comics)**

Felicity's begins to find challenges at HELIX, as she quickly finds herself being challenged by some of the members who loyalist to Cayden James. Eventually, Felicity finds out their is a traitor in HELIX; leaving her torn what to do as HELIX is still an illegal organization. Eventually, Felicity manages to turn the tables on the traitor by giving the traitor a choice to leave HELIX or be turn into prison; maintaining the organization numbers and gaining their loyalty. **(I don't hate Felicity, I just wished she and Oliver never stayed a thing as they became to much of a focus for the show and were a toxic relationship; granted I acknowledge that Oliver and Laurel could be considered one too but they could have fixed it like i did and made it less over dramatic)**

The Crossover takes place on Earth 38 and Batwoman will take place on Earth 38. **(Like others, I wanted Batwoman on Earth 38)** Additionally, the show does not lead to a Crisis on Infinite Earths teaser. **(COIE might be too big of crossover for the small screen)** Instead of John Degan, the main antagonist is the Psycho Pirate/Roger Hayden who can manipulate and change emotions of the most powerful beings. **(Psycho Pirate would offer a more psychological crossover thriller)**

Team Arrow is continues to investigate the new Green Arrow, with Oliver eventually confronting him in person who reveals himself to be Robert Queen from Earth 2. This version survived the Queen's Gambit instead of Oliver, while on Lian Yu to defeat a crazed Slade Wilson, Robert had to use the Mirakuru on himself in order to combat Slade and eventually killed him; the added benefit allowing to operate as a vigilante despite being in his early 60s also he is obviously a fighter, archer, and tactician on par with Earth 1 Oliver. Robert eventually returned to Starling City much sooner than Oliver did and killed Malcolm Merlyn thus preventing the Undertaking from happening. Robert eventually continued to protect Starling City, even forming his own team of Vigilantes: The Longbow Hunters. **(Even in Season 7, Oliver is still being affected by his father's actions a great way to bring the show full circle would be Oliver finally confronting his father sorta and ending it from a character who was doing everything he could to honor him) (Additionally, this could re-explore Oliver's survivor's guilt and finally see what would have happened if someone else survived instead him, more interesting is if Robert succeeded in the ways where Oliver failed)**

The Longbow Hunters are: Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger, who like his E1 counterpart is an expert martial artist but unlike him can transform into a Tiger/Human Hybrid that has increased strength, speed, and senses. Atomica/Felicity Kutler, a ruthless businesswoman who stole the technology of this world's Ray Palmer. Finally, Black Condor/Quentin Lance, who joined Robert's crusade after Robert killed Malcolm whose actions killed his world's Laurel Lance, who was on the Gambit with Oliver instead of Sara in this reality; Quentin also has Mirakuru abilities thanks to Robert's blood tranfusion. **(Robert and Quentin, would be difficult for Oliver and Laurel as an antagonists as even though they are not their parents if would be difficult to fight them; additionally Arrow's best villains have a connection to Oliver this way they would be both strangers and familiar at once)** Robert and his Team have arrived on Earth 1 to locate something of importance, but both Robert and Quentin have found themselves being concerned with children's doppelgangers. The Team tries to use the Mirakuru Cure from Season 2, to cure Robert and Quentin however, it does not work because they created a counter agent in their blood that prevents there powers from being removed.

Birds of Prey Rise! **(Note they never call refer themselves to that legal issues)** Talia al Ghul resurfaces and breaks Nyssa out of her ARGUS cell with the help of the Silencer who has come into her employment since the fall of the Quadrant and Ricardo Diaz. Wanting to save Nyssa and end Talia once and for all, Laurel and Felicity call in Sara, Caitlin, Mari, and Yolanda to fight them; Oliver and the team stay behind to keep looking E2 Robert. **(I wish Laurel E1 would have lead the Birds of Prey at some point but sadly it won't happen, still kinda hope for a spin off with her though)** The ladies track Talia to Europe but she is so well connected and hidden, that Laurel has no choice but contact the one person she knows who knows Europe's criminal underground better than anyone, Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress for help. Laurel reveals that Oliver kept tabs on Helena after Amanda Waller recruited her to the Suicide Squad and Helena eventually completed enough missions to earn a pardon, afterwards Helena went underground somewhere in Sicily. Felicity locates Helena posing as "Rosa Staton" an Elementary School English teacher. **(Helena is a teacher in the comics, additionally Rosa is her mother's name and Staton was the surname of her late fiancee in the show)** Laurel confronts Helena, thinking she wants revenge, Helena fights Laurel however, due to Laurel's superior training and Helena not training enough due to being in hiding for years is defeated by her. Laurel eventually convinces Helena to help them, with Helena locating Talia, Nyssa, Honor, and Dr. Doris Zeul; a brilliant scientist indebted to Talia, the Birds face Talia and her allies where Sara is captured as she is trying get to through to Nyssa.

Studying Talia's hideout, Caitlin discover that Talia has experimental samples of Mirakuru which she acquired by drawing blood from Slade Wilson in order to extract former samples from his body, however the Mirakuru 2.0. affects each subject differently. It is revealed that Talia plans to remake the League of Assassins in her image, with each member having Mirakuru abilities as well being personally trained by Talia herself. The Birds find Talia again as Sara sent out a distress signal while trying to escape. Mari and Yolanda take on Dr. Zeul now calling her who injected herself with the serum allowing her to increase her size and strength exponentially, Caitlin as Killer Frost and Helena face the Silencer, and Sara Laurel face Nyssa Talia. **(The Lance sisters vs the Al Ghul sisters, who wouldn't want to see that)** Mari and Yolanda manage to defeat Giganta and the Silencer escapes Caitlin and Helena. Talia and Nyssa manage to gain the advantage against the Canaries, until it is revealed that Nyssa has been playing Talia showing that Sara's earlier attempts to reach her former lover where successful. Surprised, Nyssa stabs Talia in the heart with her sword and leaves her to die before revealing Nyssa states she waited to do this as revenge for everything her sister put her through. **(Leaving Talia's fate ambiguous is best just in case people want her in the future on other shows)** The Birds eventually go their separate ways, with Nyssa and Sara kiss goodbye. Laurel gives Nyssa a dimensional travel device to Earth 38, where Laurel informs her that the League of Assassins and Nyssa herself do not exist allowing her to start anew; the friends and honorary sisters hug goodbye before Nyssa goes to her new home. **(I think Nyssa would fit right in home on Earth 38, I also think she might do well in a relationship with Alex Danvers or Kate Kane)**

Curtis eventually leaves the Team for DC like in season 's interactions.

With Birds of Prey inspire her to turn HELIX into a legitimate organization thus establishing Smoak Technologies. During the company's grand opening, the Longbow Hunters kidnap Felicity allowing Atomica to briefly take her place in order to access HELIX's vast connections to find what they are looking for. Meantime, John and Rene faces Turner, Robert faces Oliver, and Laurel faces Quentin; with the two trying to appeal to their father's doppelgangers with Laurel on partially succeeding with Quentin. Eventually, Atomica leaves as do the rest of the Hunters but eventually learn were they are going to next: Lian Yu.

Oliver, Laurel, and John arrive at Lian Yu leaving Rene, Felicity, and Yolanda to protect Star City, eventually they discover what the Hunters have been looking for: The Arrow Totem. The Arrow Totem is an ancient artifact from Earth Two that was transported to Earth 1 on Lian Yu years ago with the Longbow Hunters been trying to locate which Earth the Totem was sent too. Back at the cave, the team learns that the Totem has the power to see various immediate and possible futures and the Longbow Hunters have been using the Totem to predict future crimes and then prevent them through any means necessary. This causes the Team to become divided over using the Totem and whether or not it should be destroyed, with Laurel and Felicity against it and Rene and Yolanda being for it, while Oliver remains unsure and John staying out of it as he can see both the positives and negatives of using this weapon. **(The topic of predictive justice always is a tricky argument)**

As Oliver tries to come to a decision over what to do with the Arrow Totem, the Longbow Hunters infiltrate and attack the Arrow Cave; as they steal the totem, Robert kicks Oliver in the chest sending him flying across the room and he receives a head injury. As Oliver wakes up in the hospital it is revealed that the head injury along with traumatic events of the last 12 years of his caused Oliver to develop Dissociative Amnesia **(Google It)**, becoming the man he was before getting on the Queen's Gambit or specifically before cheating on Laurel. **(She could have a few things left to say to that Oliver)** As the Team tries to get Oliver to remember them, as Laurel is the only one he remembers, Oliver is surprised by the life he leads now especially learning his parents and Tommy are dead, he has a son, he was mayor, and that he is a vigilante hero. **(Watching Oliver interact with everyone he knows now and as person he used to be would interesting if not hilarious)** Gradually, Laurel decides to have Oliver suit up as the Green Arrow to jog his memory and he gradually remembers everything he has done and been through the last 12 years. Back to normal, Oliver apologizes for his behavior as he promised he never behave that way again; however, realizing how much he has changed over the years if he was denied that chance if someone used the Arrow Totem's knowledge to kill him he'd never become this person.** (Oliver from time-to-time thinks he has never changed so him going through something like this would make him realize this finally; plus it would really show Amell's acting chops)**

Heading to Earth 2 with Cisco's help, the team goes to E2 Starling City, trying to locate the Longbow Hunter's hideout, the Team get acquainted with Earth 2. John discovers he was killed in Afghanistan saving his brother Andy who is alive and still with Carly and AJ, Felicity sees just exactly what a ruthless businesswoman she is on E2, and Oliver meets this world's Thea Queen.** (different actress, who is Robert's biological daughter)** Starling City is much different than E1, as due to the Hunters using the totem it is relatively peaceful, however, its citizens live in fear of being of being arrested by SCPD or killed by the city's vigilantes; in laments terms Starling City is a fascist police state.

Finding the Hunters, the Team gives the totem to Felicity in order for her to find away to destroy it but the Longbow Hunters eventually capture Laurel and hold her hostage in exchange for the being held captive by the Hunters, Laurel start showing signs of being sick and Quentin calls in the Earth 2 version of Sara Lance, who is a nurse in this reality, estranged from Quentin do to disapproving of his methods, and is stunned to see the E1 version of her sister. **(I've always suspected that Sara went to school to become a nurse, since she wanted to be a doctor as a kid and this would be a consolation career for her)** Felicity is able to figure out a method to destroy the Arrow Totem but it requires Laurel to do so, having figured out the Totem's complicated frequency, Felicity modifies Laurel's anti-power dampener collar to better focus on that complicated frequency and then by using her Cry at full power will successfully destroy it. However, Robert contacts Oliver and has Laurel reveal to him and the team that she is pregnant. Panicking and worried for her safety, the Team agrees to the Hunter's terms and meet to exchange the Totem. However, a fight insures and eventually Laurel manages to arm herself with the collar and destroy the Totem eventually ending the Longbow's fanatic rule in Earth 2, however, the Robert and the Hunters enraged over losing the Totem following them looking to make them pay for taking away the "peace" they brought to their city; with the exception of Quentin who has become more concern with Laurel and increasingly worried about the erratic behavior of his teammates.

With the two teams warring against each other eventually the teams are worn down leaving just Oliver and Robert. Oliver eventually brings Robert to an abandon building after leading him their from the rooftop, where the two fight. Oliver activates a prepared sedative gas that slows Robert down and makes him sluggish. Surprising Robert with a sword and stronger armor in his suit to deal with Robert's enhanced strength, Oliver eventually breaks Robert's bow forcing him to use two arrows as improvised knives. Although the fight is close, Robert eventually defeats Oliver once his enhanced abilities slowing start returning. As Robert holds Oliver at arrow point, Oliver finally makes peace with his survivor's guilt and now truly believes that he was meant to survive Lian Yu as although he was not perfect and made many mistakes, having seen what his father might have been, he is glad he survived so that he could become a better a man who inspire heroes who are better than him. As Robert is about to kill Oliver, Quentin arrives and kills Robert with special bullets that inhibit his healing and saves Oliver.

Felicity having killed her doppelganger, Quentin leaves with Ben Turner intending to place him on his world's STAR labs and hopes find a way make up for the damage he and the Longbow Hunters did to Starling City and reconnect to his other daughter; but not before wishing Oliver and Laurel good luck with their baby and saying goodbye.

In the epilogue, many recurring cast members, Team Arrow, the Legends, Team Flash, and more all arrive at the hospital were Laurel gives birth to her and Oliver's daughter, Dinah Olivia "Livy" Lance-Queen. **(Based off their daughter from the Kingdom Come Novel)** In a brief Flash Forward, we see William and Livy as adults operating as the new Green Arrow and Black Canary respectively. **(Flash Forwards as a whole in Season 7 have concern me but a brief tease would ok)**


End file.
